msrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ari
A super moderator. Appearance Ari’s physique is a little smaller than average. She has short, purple hair with a yellow ribbon in it that changes position in correspondence to her mood. She has droopy eyes that are light violet. Personality Ari is an extremely friendly, airheaded, good-natured but clumsy person. She tries her best at everything she sets her mind to, even if she occasionally makes mistakes. She also has a habit of apologizing and bowing, despite her position. History /*a short background, explaining how they became who they are at the beginning of the RP*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Brush: By utilizing a combination of logic and troll, Ari has the ability to create various creatures. To do so, she simply needs an area that she has not painted on yet. When that surface is painted on with a various color, a monster appears. *'Primary': These monsters are spammable, but weak by themselves. **'Red: '''A troll infused monster appears with lava oozing out of its body. It is not particularly fast, but come in numbers. Five appear from one stroke. **'Blue': A troll infused monster appears that is a water logia and can only be destroyed over time, unless absorbed by sponges or the like. Its primary means of attacking is by simply slapping the opponent with its heavy arms (that it can obviously solidify) or even by going over them and drowning them. Three appear from one stroke. **'Yellow': An extremely fast trolled covered monster is manifested. It will continuously attempt to charge the opponent at high speeds until destroyed. They are pretty fragile, but can easily overswarm with sheer numbers and speed, as they come in fours. *'Secondary': These monsters can only be created when she mixes two colors together, obviously. As a result, they are not as spammable, but make up for it with their specialized abilities. **'Purple': Ghostly logical monsters appear. They are impossible to kill and will only be destroyed after a bit of time. They will attempt to fly into you. If successful, they will massively interfere with any actions you attempt for an hour. Four are enough to completely stop a normal member, while six are required for moderators and ten for Super Moderators. For each ghost, it will take that percentage off of your speed/movements (10% for each for an S-mod, 25% for a normal member). **'Green': Extremely sturdy logical armored monsters will appear. They cannot leave a one meter radius around Ari, but make up for it with their massive defense and health. They will constantly move to intercept incoming blows, and can deliver paralysis with their shield bashes. They appear in groups of three, and she is limited to three at any one time. **'Orange': One of the most deadly monsters; an extremely logical beast is launched from the stroke, and will attempt to smash into her target. If it hits, it will deal minor damage as well as "mark" the target. All subsequent monsters that attack that target will hit twice as hard and move twice as fast. This can stack, which means that Yellow will be extremely deadly. *'Complilation:' Her top class skills.These monsters require a special kind of ink that takes a while to fully materialize on the wall/object. **'White': A fallen angel appears, buffing all monsters in the area for a factor of 3 in speed, damage, and durability. It does not normally strike, but can slash with a sword at nearby enemies, dealing massive damage. It cannot move. It is a light logia that has an eroding aura. **'Black': A nightmarish beast is formed. It relentlessly seeks out its target, corrupting everything in its path with paralysis, slowing, and "marking." Note that the marks can stack on each other, leading to a very dangerous enemy. It is ridiculously durable, but she can only have one active at any time. **'Nyan': Her ultimate spell. A nyan cat is created, about one meter tall. It will cheerfully charge at any enemy while leaving a trail of rainbow behind. The cat and trail disintegrate on touch. However, her monsters and her can go through them with no ill side effects. *'Influence: Is an abilitiy that can come in numerous of different forms. It is also capable of many other things, such as controlling others. **'''Kenbunshoku: A form of Influence that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this influence to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. Can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. **'''Busoshoku: '''Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This invisible armor can be used as a weapon with to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Influence hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. This type of Influence also has the ability to bypass the powers of a troll and logic user, bypassing whatever protection the troll/logic powers provide. However, stronger the troll/logic power is the power energy is required to bypass. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes Category:Moderators Category:Female